The Superhero-Actress Similarity
by Les Enfant Terrible
Summary: When Penny announces she's leaving Pasadena it appears Sheldon is less than happy with her reasons why. A quick oneshot set I think late season four/early season 5


**The Superhero-Actress Similarity**

**A/N So this was a quick idea that came to me whilst on my "Try and watch BBT from the beginning" marathon. Some more Shenny friendship/comfort stuff, set in the episode Penny decides she's gonna jack Pasadena in for good. For the purpose of this oneshot she did not get the hemorrhoid job immediately after telling everyone she was leaving.**

**Anyway without further Ado**

"I'm going to move back to Nebraska" Never before had such a simple statement of fact spent so long completely befuddling a mind with such an abundance of IQ points, of that Sheldon was sure. Unfortunately at this moment in time, it was about the only thing Sheldon was sure about. This was a stark contrast to the vast number of uncertainties that were currently camped in his frontal lobe. For example he was unsure where Leonard was at this moment in time (though one could deduce he was drowning his sorrows somewhere) but more pressingly he was unsure if the reasoning behind Penny's decision, which was clearly abrupt in both its creation and announcement. So like he often did, Sheldon attempted to sit and use cognitive reasoning to try and come to some sort of conclusion, because, without wanting to sound like one of those laughable social scientists, Sheldon was unsure how this evenings events and subsequent uncertainties made him _feel._

But after what was probably now approaching half an hour sat in his spot, nothing. For once, the beautiful mind had come up sure, and like any good scientist, Sheldon was putting his failure down to a simple lack of data.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Penny"

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Penny"

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Penny"

The young blonde allowed herself a quizzical look at the door from her position on the sofa. Of all the people she had expected to come knocking at the door Dr whack-a-doodle wasn't top of the list. Not that she didn't expect to have to deal with a parting of what was now a strong friendship, she just didn't expect it to be right away. Somewhat reluctantly she made her way over to the door and slowly pulled it ajar.

There was a somewhat awkward silence as the blonde, with one hand on the frame of the door, cocked hear head to better take in the tall man an the doorway.

He didn't look upset, flustered, angry or any of the other basic range of emotion which she knew Sheldon was capable of putting across, even if most of the time it was awkwardly. To be honest she was glad. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle an emotional person at the moment (especially an emotional Sheldon) without breaking down herself.

"Do you want to come in Sweetie?" she smiled, and without waiting for the Physicists curt nod turned back into the apartment. She retook her seat, but for some reason it wasn't comfortable anymore, she shuffled and perched herself right on the edge of the coushin, hands clasped. Her green eyes were fixed on her present company and a faint smile flirted across her face as she watched him expertly pick his way through the mess of clothes, takeaway cartons and empty bottles that littered the floor. He stopped short of complaining though, which was a pleasant surprise, although not as much of a surprise as him taking the seat next to her rather than the grean chir which he had preciously "claimed".

Penny swiveled in position and let out an exasperated sigh, the last thing she needed right now was Sheldon being weird…weirder. "What do you want Sheldon?"

He took a moment to contemplate the question, in truth the reason he was silent was because he wasn't entirely sure how to encroach this subject. He had never been one for subtleties, and he appreciated the fact that Penny wasn't extending that social nicety to him.

"It appears you are a better actress than those casting people give you credit for " The statement left his mouth so casually that she thought for a minute she had misheard him, but make no mistake Dr Sheldon Cooper was always very deliberate with his choice of words. Nevertheless Penny's wide eyes betrayed the fact she was now very very confused.

"Your performance earlier, telling us you wish to leave because there's no acting job for you here."

Penny stood up, not quite believing what she was hearing. It was the truth wasn't it. Her life in Pasadena had started as a means to an end, an end which it had become clear was beyond her means.

"I wasn't lying Sheldon" she growled, making her way over to the kitchenette a bit more leaden footed than was necessary. Sheldon's head followed from his seat, secretly glad he had hit a nerve.

"Oh I was never suggesting that, simply that is was perhaps a half-truth, a actress after all, has to believe the convictions of the mask she currently wears.

Whatever he had just said, it was a good enough reason for the last of the red to join the rest of the bottle in Penny's favorite wine glass.

"In English please, then I can decide whether you should wear this…" She managed through gritted teeth, still propping up the kitchen counter.

Sheldon rose up to his full height now, wanting to up the ante, his whole intention after all, was to make her see the error of her ways.

"You wear masks Penny, to protect yourself. There's the one that saying you want to leave."

He took a step forward.

"There's the one that deals with having to work at the Cheesecake factory."

And another.

"Finally there's the one that tells Leonard everything is alright, and smiles when Bernadette talks about weddings"

It had been Penny's turn to be silent and try and control her face as it contorted through the whole spectrum of emotions. She hated Sheldon for calling her out, but it was made ten times worse because he was right, her grip on the counter edge was tightening as she tried to fight back tears.

"So you take all that back Sheldon, and I tell you I'm leaving as a failed actress and a failed girlfriend whose been stuck in a rut while everyone around her moves on with their lives, now I've told you the truth, are you happy?" she turned to face him and quickly closed the last couple of feet between them. She watched as his face twitched with a nervous tic.

She took a finger and prodded squarely at his Flash emblazoned chest. " Superheroes wear masks too Sheldon, so at least be truthful when I ask you, why did you do this, break me down like this?"

Sheldon chin buried itself into his chest, as if he had just discovered the Higgs-Boson on the end of his shoe. She gently caressed his jaw, tilting his head until their eyes met, cold blue and soulful green.

"Because Penny, I as long as your truthful, you can start to build, because yiu know where you are starting from." He paused as if for the first time struggling to articulate himself. "And you need to realize this because without you Penny, it would be my life which would still a be at a standstill, you've changed me for the better, and now I don't know what I'd do without you…"

She wrapped her arms around his skinny frame, burying her head in his chest. He didn't complain that her sobbing was wetting her t-shirt he returned the hug, nestling his chin in her mess of golden hair.

"I wont leave Sheldon, as long as you promise to be here, so will I" she mumbled into the fabric of his shirts. He smiled contented.

"Promise"

**Like I said just something quick, I don't think I went overboard with how I had Sheldon approach this but I'm not sure, anyway I tried to go for a poignant but hopeful ending, as always thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
